


Watch and Learn

by inkandchocolate



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to see than just the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> For anothersuperboy, who requested "Some good old fashioned: Oz/Connor with a side of some very pretty voyeuristic Riley" and used this icon:  
> 

The springs on the mattress are visible, the sound they make not surprising. Even though the bodies that move against them are both slim and small, the noise they generate when they fuck is loud and enthusiastic enough to make Riley's face hot and flushed. They grunt and groan, whisper, moan and swear when the need takes them, and his own body responds. Not that he's giving it much effort at prevention. Not when it's been too long since he has his own chance to sweat and rut like this.

Not that he ever got much chance to rut like *this* at all.

Oz never struck him as the kind of guy who would be like this, wolf or not. He was placid, silent, thoughtful. Riley's impressions would have leaned towards the side of the fence with candles and incense if he'd been asked to make a guess at preferred technique. Connor, however, was something else altogether. Before he even laid eyes on Angel's son, Riley expected there to be more beast than boy under his skin. Not demon but animal none the less. He wasn't wrong about it, though that's not going in the report, either.

The springs and groaning reach a frenzied peak, Connor's voice something breathless when Oz's hand reaches down and squeezes his cock as his hips slap against Connor's bare, sweat-wet skin. The murmured words are lost to Riley's ears in the cry that Connor gives when he comes, a sharp and piercing noise close enough to a howl to make Riley wonder about the next full moon and how many wolves will be running in the hills. His body feels heated at the thought, his own arousal spiked at the possibilities of worlds that others may have found to slide into that he still stands apart from and watches.

-end


End file.
